Mistaken Roses
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: Red rose is love, yellow rose is friendship. Mai got so many red roses in her life, but never a single yellow rose. Joey's mistaken yellow rose wins mai's friendship to him, but not love. Will they find out it's all a mistake of colours? R&R thanks


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, and... I didn't invent the roses... -_-U  
  
  
  
Mistaken Roses  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Mai received so many roses in her life, red roses, so many red romantic roses. Red roses symbolized love, the pure passionate love. So beautiful, so romantic, and a waste of dreams...  
  
Mai was tired of these red roses. Seeing them everyday was like seeing the old dusty red wall in the basement. The old smell, old look, old meaning, it was driving her insane. The janitor could see Mai taking out a whole bunch of red roses and threw them into the dump. He would just shake his head and smiled bitterly to himself, "Nowadays girls are hard to get yo, the girls' tastes are higher and higher these days."  
  
But he didn't know, and he may never know that in Mai's heart, she only wanted a yellow rose. A simply cheap yellow rose. Why, you may ask. Because those red roses weren't really meant love, they were just the want of her beauty, her money. But yellow roses, they meant only friendship, a nice shy boy that Mai dreamed of would give to her. But, what she got was just thousands, or maybe millions red roses from the drooling boys.  
  
...............  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Joey yelled. "Yuug!"  
  
"Yeah?" Yugi turned around and walked back to the classroom. "What is it, Joey?"  
  
"Can you, umm... get me some roses and wait me at the game shop?"  
  
"What for?" Yugi asked confusedly.   
  
"You see..." Joey blushed. "I have this date with Mai at her apartment today, and a CERTAIN damn teacher gives me detention. So, I might not have time to buy the flowers after school..."  
  
"Oh I see." Yugi looked innocently. "But I thought Mai invited you over for the English project."   
  
"JUST DO IT, YUGI!"  
  
"Ok, ok..." Yugi laughed. "I'll wait you at the game shop with the roses."   
  
...............  
  
"Hmm..." Yugi wondered in the flower shop. // Jeeze, I've never been in a flower shop before. There're so many roses and so many colours! How should I know which colour to buy? //  
  
Yugi looked around again. There were so many roses with different colours: red, yellow, blue, purple, white, black, and orange... Yugi frowned, his eyes were blinded by all those colours, and in this speed, he'll never make it to the game shop and gave the flowers to Joey.  
  
"Can I help you, young man?" the shop owner asked kindly. "Are you buying some roses for your girlfriend?"  
  
"Umm... no." Yugi blushed and shook his head. "You see, I have to buy some roses for my friend, and I-"  
  
"Oh, friend!" the shop owner didn't even bother to let Yugi finish what he was saying. She picked out some fresh-looking yellow roses. "Here! Yellow roses are for friends. They represent loyalty and friendship." (--; I suspect if she's Tea's mother...)  
  
"Oh, ok I guess." Yugi took over the roses. // Hey, maybe Joey only wants to be friends with Mai. Guess these roses will do for now. //  
  
The owner press some buttons on the calculator. She smiled and said, "she'll love them when you give the yellow roses to her."   
  
"Oh no, it's he." Yugi smiled back.   
  
"Oh, ok." The owner looked at Yugi in a weird way and smiled awkwardly. "Ok, I guess."  
  
"No, it's not what you think." Yugi blushed and sweated. "I'm getting the roses for him and-"   
  
"It's ok, it's ok!" the own once again interrupted Yugi. "Totally $5.30, thank you for your time."   
  
Yugi sighed and handed over the money. He walked out the shop and felt everyone's eyes were on his back. He looked at his watch and pretended he was in a hurry and ran away.   
  
"Young people these days...." The flower shop owner shook her head like she was an old granny...  
  
................  
  
"YUGI!?" Joey yelled. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?! YELLOW ROSES?!!!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Joey..." Yugi looked at the ground. "I thought yellow roses represents friendship and you and Mai..."   
  
"Oh god!" Joey rolled his eyes angrily. "I don't have time for this now! I'm almost late! Something is better than nothing! Well, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MY FRIEND!!"  
  
"You are welcome, Joey." Yugi smiled.   
  
.................  
  
Mai sighed, she looked at the red roses in the front of her apartment door hopelessly. "Those pathetic beings." Mai cursed under her breath. All of the sudden, she just wanted a yellow rose so badly, it was like a starving child that searching for food, for water.   
  
'I just want one yellow rose, just one...'  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Mai opened the door. She didn't expect anything. She knew she'd get some other useless garbage roses. She knew, but she didn't expect,   
  
Yellow roses.  
  
Mai gasped. Her eyes widened as the big yellow rose reflected into her eyes. They were like sunshine to a darkened soul. Mai froze there. She didn't know what to do. The yellow roses, the flowers that she wanted from a boy for so long, and now was held by Joey Wheeler, the famous idiot.   
  
// Great, she doesn't like them. // Joey thought to himself sadly. // Yugi, you'll pay for this!! //  
  
"Listen, Mai. I c-can explain!"   
  
"Than- thank you, Joey." Mai smiled with tears in her eyes, she was so happy.  
  
"Wha-... well," Joey laughed stupidly. "I'm glad you like the flower."  
  
"Like it? I love it." Mai took over the yellow roses excitedly. She sniffled into the flower and breathed joyfully.   
  
// Wow man, never see Mai this happy before. // Joey stood there, totally shocked. // Yugi has something about women! That dude is a genius about girls! //  
  
Mai danced around the room playfully. She grabbed Joey and they danced together.   
  
// She likes me! // Joey thought excitedly.   
  
Mai looked into Joey's eyes. She was happy; happy that she finally got the yellow roses, happy that finally a boy wanted only friendship from her, but not her beauty. The boy saw through her heart, but not her cloths, not her hair, not her body and not her face.   
  
But in the other mind, inside Joey's mind, it was another story...  
  
Another story about the yellow roses, with the heart of red roses...   
  
Those red, yellow roses had confused our minds... everyday, we live through the stories of these red and yellow roses. But let's hope we find the true colours of our roses...  
  
To be continued... or not?  
  
  
IANA: I've wanted to write a Joey/Mai fic for so long... so long... very long... ^^;; I think they're an obvious couple. It's your choice if this fic should continue or not. Review everyone! I accept suggestive reviews, maybe you might not like my fan fiction, but please give me suggestion to make the fan fiction better. Some idiots can't even identify suggestive review and flames. --; it's not my fault that I give people suggestions and they think they're flames. Thanks and hope you enjoy the beginning of this story! ^_^ 


End file.
